1. Field
The present invention generally relates to associating information or services based upon the context of a user or user device, and in one example, to providing associated information or services based upon context to one or more users.
2. Related Art
Mobile devices, such as mobile phones including digital cameras, are becoming ever more prevalent. Such mobile devices are increasingly capable of determining the context of the environment in which they are used. For example, in addition to time and date information, location services may be used to supply spatial information of the device, for example, GSM network cell ID, EOTD-based location, GPS, and the like. Additionally, such spatial information may be associated with digital photographs captured by a mobile device including a digital camera, thereby providing spatial context for digital photographs.
Some context information, typically time and date information, may be automatically generated by a device (referred to generally as device-generated data) and associated with a digital photograph. For example, a mobile phone having a digital camera may automatically generate time and date metadata associated with the capture of a digital photograph. Additionally, semantic information may be entered by a user at the time of capture (or later) and associated with the digital photograph. Such information is often referred to as user-generated metadata, or tags, and may include various user inputted information.
It is desired to associate information and/or service(s) based on received device-generated and/or user-generated context information, which may be associated with a media object such as a digital photograph. Further, it is desired to provide such associated service(s) and/or information to one or more users or user devices.